Seven Days past Sanity
by shadowspinner1
Summary: A bunch of bloopers. Newest Vlad goes to the pet shop to get a very special animal.
1. Chapter 1

SS: Ok, this is a short blip from the Seven days past Sanity show. It's a show that my friend and I have, and she is the women, so worship her. She is the creator of most of these blips. I help, as her cat. (Don't know why she thinks of me as I'm white, I'm a black cat.)

I think that there will be others, like the next one, Why evil Masterminds Never Clone Themselves.

---

In the deep darkness ghost zone of the future, far out of the reaches of the human world, Dan Phantom perfected a new telekinetic. It used the sound of his voice, reinforced with etco plasma, to destroy everything in its path. Such a strong attack excited him as he could cause a lot of destruction, pain and agony with it.

Dan had to show someone, and he knew just who. There was one who thought of him as a friend, only one.

With in moments he saw her, a beautiful young women with long black hair. In her lap sat the most beautiful white cat you ever saw. Ten years ago, he might have been attracted to her and her deep brown eyes set in tanned skin. But he was no long that boy. He was just here to gloat.

"I just perfected a new attack." Dan grabbed her risk and pulled her to her feet, knocking the small cat in onto the floor. To say the least the cat was a little unhappy. She bit him on the leg. Any other day a fight would have issued and the women would have saved the fur-ball. Today though, he had something he wanted to do.

"What is it Danny?" only she called him that anymore. She also was the only one who could stand up to him and live.

I'll show you. Then he drew in a deep breath and obligated a good chunk of he ghost zone. "How do you like it?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Impressive."

Dan puffed out his chest. "I think I'll call it my Ghostly wail."

She stared at him for a long moment… "No Danny, No." 


	2. Clones

Why evil master minds never clone themselves.

SS: ok, short clip, biased loosely off of kindred spirits.

---

Deep under the earth, in his not so secret lab, Vlad Masters prepared. For months he had worked, discreetly bringing down equipment, buying his way into silence. None should ever know of this great undertaking.

The project was almost complete, only a few more hours of waiting.

Light slowly entered the lab, cut by the door frame. Foot steps made their way down the stairs. Green eyes shone with interest. The owner of those eyes stopped by Vlad's side as he studied the project and then a red brow rose. The eyes turned back to the "evil mastermind" who twitched in irritation.

"What are you trying to do Vlad? Asexually reproduce your self?" 


	3. shoes

They weren't in the room he knew because they weren't under his bed, by the door, or anywhere on the floor. He even checked the closet, but nothing bur rockets and clothes were in there. 

He had to have them, he couldn't leave without them. He searched the living room, the kitchen, and all the closets. They were nowhere to be found.

Soft foot steps came from behind him as he looked in the bathroom. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"Have you seen my shoes?"

Jazz blinked in surprise, "No."

"If you see them, tell me." he continued on with his such.

---

Somewhere in another city, far far away, a young girl sat on her bed and examined her feet. "A perfect fit."

She grinned to herself and hugged her feet, for she had Danny's shoes.

---

SS: Dedicated to Shadow Hybrid, who owns Danny's shoes.


	4. cat

SS: yeah, it's been a while. Oh, if you know the series, this is crossed over with Pet shop of Horrors. Woot!

It was a quiet night on china town. Vlad masters came for one reason, and one reason alone, to get to the infamous pet shop, the one owned by the count.

Walking in, a voice called... "come in. Welcome my lord, to my humble shop."

Vlad did so, cold swift in his observation of the shop. When Skulker suggested the shop, he knew that it may be dangerous. Very dangerous if this is really were the elf got most of his more exotic creatures. But he wasn't here for the stronger creatures, he came for one simple animal.

A cat.

He swore never to get one, but he was lonely. And as Skulker, kindly pointed out, it would enhance the evil mastermind personally he was exhibiting. But the best place to get one would be here.

"How may I help you, we sell dreams, hopes and desirers."

Vlad smiled at that. "I'm here for a cat."

"We have many cats, are you looking for a particular breed?"

"No."

The count lead him to a back room, one that the building should not have had, but Masters was un perturbed. When one lived with one foot in the next world, one tended not to be, even at the oddest of things.

Opening a door, the count reveled many women, dressed in gowns and dresses of many colors. But his eyes were drawn to that one, the only one that mattered, Maddie, but not. She was wearing a beautiful full length white dress, mimicking the waves of the wind.

"You most certainly do sell a man his hopes and dreams, but such things are very dangerous. What's, the catch."

"Only the contract, three items. You have made your choice?"

"Yes. I'll take this one." The form shimmered slightly, he knew that she wasn't Maddie, she was indeed a cat. But he also knew the moods of a cat. "She will continue to show me that form, correct."

"Yes, but only if you don't break the contact...

Feed her fresh fish and clean water...

keep her well groomed and brushed...

and burn this incenses every evening...


End file.
